Circulating baths are used in laboratory settings for circulating a fluid, such as water, between a vessel containing the fluid, and an application. The circulator moves the working fluid past heating and/or cooling elements of the bath so as to achieve a generally uniform desired fluid temperature, and circulates it to/from the application. Conventional applications, for example, may include a heating jacket intended to maintain a sample-holding container or some other apparatus at a desired temperature
To this end, circulating baths are built with pumps that are immersed in the fluid held in the vessel. Known pumps, such as centrifugal pumps, are used for this purpose and may include seals, such as elastomeric seals, exposed to the fluid. A problem with this type of pump is that exposure to relatively hot fluids limits the life span of the seals, which requires their replacement. To address these problems, pumps have been provided that are at least mostly if not entirely made of metal. Pumps of this type may include metallic components that are stamped or cast, which makes manufacturing thereof a rather complex and/or expensive proposition
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a pump casing that addresses the problems described above while being simple and inexpensive to manufacture.